


Breed Me, Daddy

by cosmicpenguinn



Series: CuriousCat Prompts [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Breeding Kink, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Drabble, M/M, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, afab language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-07 01:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18227996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicpenguinn/pseuds/cosmicpenguinn
Summary: Shiro reaches for the top drawer of their nightstand for a condom, but Keith grabs his hand before he grabs the handle and he nervously shakes his head."No condom tonight."Shiro opens his mouth to protest, but Keith lays back down on their bed and spreads his legs, using both hands to spread his pussy lips wide open for Shiro to see all of him. He bites his bottom lip nervously and murmurs, "Want you to breed me, Daddy.""Fuck, baby, you're so good for me."





	Breed Me, Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt on cc by anon: "Breeding kink and making a baby with Keith calling Shiro daddy (as in, his baby daddy). Preferably trans Keith. Thanks~"
> 
> thank you so so much for the prompt and i'm so very sorry for taking almost three weeks to get to it! i had a fun time writing it though so i hope you like it!! <3
> 
> note: trans!keith, afab language

"F-Fuck, Daddy, how are you so good at this," Keith whimpers, rolling his hips upwards to grind against Shiro's face, "Wait, don't answer that, d-don't stop."

Shiro hums into the wet heat of Keith's pussy and Keith moans at the vibrations. He wraps his arms around Keith's trembling thighs to pull him in even closer - if that's even possible - as he dives his tongue into his quivering hole. Keith throws his head back into the pillow with a drawn out moan, stretching his arm out to tangle his fingers in the mess of Shiro's short gray locks.

"F-Feels so fucking good," Keith mewls, "Y-You're gonna make me cum already."

Shiro gives a harsh suck to his swollen red clit before releasing with a lewd pop. Keith whines from the loss of Shiro's mouth on him, rolling his hips against nothing.

"Can't have you cumming too soon for me, sweetheart. Not when I haven't stuffed you full of my cock, at least," Shiro whispers into Keith's ear. He's rewarded with a needy moan.

Shiro reaches for the top drawer of their nightstand for a condom, but Keith grabs his hand before he grabs the handle and he nervously shakes his head.

"No condom tonight."

Shiro opens his mouth to protest, but Keith lays back down on their bed and spreads his legs, using both hands to spread his pussy lips wide open for Shiro to see all of him. He bites his bottom lip nervously and murmurs, "Want you to breed me, Daddy."

"Fuck, baby, you're so good for me."

Keith keens as he watches Shiro pull away from the drawer. Instead he grabs the bottle of lube that they keep on their nightstand and positions himself in between Keith's legs. He coats his fingers in a generous amount of lube before pressing two against Keith's needy hole. As expected, his pussy swallows up the two fingers easily, all the way to the second knuckle.

"Damn, you're so soaked just from my tongue? Such a good boy for me," Shiro praises. Keith moans loudly when Shiro curls his fingers inside of him, fingering him with ease and making sure his hole is nice and prepared for his cock. He leans down and wraps his mouth around Keith's clit, dragging his tongue over the sensitive nub and giving a few soft sucks.

"D-Daddy! I-If you keep going like this then I-I'll really cum!" Keith cries out, tears already gathering in his eyes.

Shiro relents and releases his clit. He gives it a soft kiss before slipping his fingers out of Keith's drenched pussy. Keith watches with half lidded eyes and a watery mouth as Shiro slicks up his cock with a mix of lube and the fluids from his cunt. 

He positions himself until his head is pressing against Keith's entrance, but Shiro - being the saint that he is - always has to check in first.

"Are you ready, sweetheart?" Shiro asks softly.

Keith nods, grabbing at his thighs to spread his legs even wider apart, "P-Please, breed me, D-Daddy."

"So good for me," Shiro whispers.

Slowly, Shiro presses the head of his cock into Keith's dripping cunt, the both of them moaning in sync as Shiro sinks in to the hilt. He pauses to give Keith a moment to adjust to Shiro's girth, and when Keith gives a weak nod of his head and those pleading puppy eyes Shiro knows that he's ready for more.

Shiro pulls his cock out inch by inch and then slams all the way back in. He continues at this pace until he feels his patience slip and he keeps it at a rough and harsh pace, the way he knows Keith loves it.

"F-Fuck, D-Daddy, so f-fucking good!! A-Ah! S-So full!!"

"No matter how many times I fuck this pussy of yours, it's always _so_ tight for me." Shiro emphasizes his point by giving a particularly hard thrust, soaking up Keith's delightful mewls.

"D-Daddy," Keith whimpers, teary eyed and drool rolling down his chin, "W-Want you to breed me."

"Hmm, is that so? You want me to fill your cunt to the brim with my cum? Want me to knock you up and put a baby in you, sweetheart?"

Keith throws his head back with a drawn out moan, " _Yessss_ ," He slurs, "Want it so so much, please, please, _please_!"

Keith clenches down on Shiro's cock and draws a groan out from him, spurring Shiro to fuck into him harder. He can't stop chanting for Shiro to breed him, and Shiro picks up his pace until he's slamming hard into Keith's pussy. Shiro loves the blissed out look on Keith's face when he fucks him this hard, even if he knows they both won't last much longer.

"F-Fuck, Keith, baby," Shiro groans, "Gonna fill this cute little pussy of yours and breed you. You want that?"

"Y-Yesss!!" Keith screams, "O-Oh, fuck I-I'm so close, D-Daddy!! I-I-"

"Cum for me, gorgeous."

Keith shouts as the intense orgasm washes over him, he clenches his pussy so tight around Shiro's dick that Shiro can't help but follow along with him. He cums deep inside of Keith's pussy, and Keith can't help but mewl at the warm feeling of being filled up, being breeded by his Daddy. Keith trembles, slipping his eyes closed as he comes down from his high.

Shiro sighs in content, a soft smile on his face. He lays down next to his beloved, peppering kisses all over the soft, sweaty skin of his face. He cups Keith's cheek with his left hand, rubbing his thumb along his cheekbone until Keith slowly opens his eyes.

"Welcome back, sweetheart," Shiro cooes, "How do you feel?"

Keith sighs with a smile, "So fucking good, Shiro. Sleepy, but good."

Shiro hums, "Take a nap, baby. We can clean up afterwards."

"Sounds good to me," Keith murmurs sleepily.

Keith slides up closer to Shiro so he can rest his head on Shiro's chest. He hums when he feels Shiro's large arms wrap around him and pull him in even closer. Feeling safe and comfortable in Shiro's arm, it doesn't take him long to drift into a peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> i suck at titles we been knew
> 
> it's my first time writing trans!keith and i'm cis so please let me know how i did or if there's anything i should change, any tips would be very helpful!! ;w;
> 
> come scream sheith to me over on [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/cosmicpenguinn)!! <3


End file.
